Depths
by UnderThePureMoon
Summary: For five days he followed her down into the very depths of the sea. - AlexandrianShipping; AU.


**here you go something i actually tried to think about before writing it. did it work out?**

**Pokemon isn't mine, quite obviously.**

* * *

On the first day, it was pure accident that he met her the way he did.

They are in the middle of a war between regions, he is the captain of his very own pirate ship, barking orders at each and every one of his crew members, telling them where to shoot and this and that and -

he falls.

Straight down into the depths of the ocean.

Shouts are losing the incredibly audible tone that they normally have as the captain falls down, down, down.

Crew members go berserk, but he does not hear, he is sinking slowly down into what seems to be his never ending prison.

Because when it seems like he finally got it right, he got it wrong. Again.

But light brown hair flutters past, light brown eyes stare into his blue ones, and arms pull him away.

She is barely visible to his now fluttering closed eyes, and she strokes his face gently.

He does not know where he is going, but the second he felt her hand on his face, he trusted her for some unknown reason.

* * *

The second day, he awakens back on his pirate ship, crew members gathered over him, forming a circle, much like the ones in elementary school when someone fell and scraped their knee.

Volkner is nothing but confused. He only remembers the girl, only remembers falling off the ship, so how is he back on it?

He only remembers hearing the words "I'll take you home" from some melodic, chiming bell voice.

The crew members tell him they found him on shore and brought him back here. But Volkner does not want to be here, he wants to be with the girl that saved him.

He only wants to figure out who and what she is, why she saved him, why he trusted her, why her voice sounded like chiming little bells…

He was so distracted that at night, he walked back to shore, looking for a trace of her, trying to see if there was a place where he would jump into the water to find her.

But he heard a voice.

"Don't come looking for me."

…what?

But he only looks around even more, trying to get into the water.

The water seems to go farther away as fog covers the top of it and he is ready to give up.

* * *

On the third day, he is on the side of the ship, staring down into the water, crew members staring at him in wonder.

He only wants to hear the melodic voice, only wants to see the light brown eyes, as foggy as he had remembered it.

Again, when everyone is asleep, he travels to the shore, but this time he jumps in and looks.

And when he sees the flash of light brown, he chases after it.

It is her.

She is flowing around him, staring at him, sighing gently, no wonder expressed on her face at all.

She is a mermaid.

"I thought I told you not to look for me…" she whispers, dragging him farther down from the top.

Volkner thinks he is going to suffocate, but something about being with a mermaid tells him he will be fine.

He looks at her in wonder, in such amazement that she has to smile.

"My name is Jasmine," she tells him, her gaze staring into his own.

"Volkner…" he trails slightly off mid syllable, just staring at her.

She is a mermaid; he is a pirate.

He knows why she didn't want him to look for her now.

* * *

On the fourth day, he kisses her.

And he never thought underwater spiderman kisses would ever feel so good.

She is taken aback at first, but she responds and pulls him into the water with her.

She will show him more of her world today.

She shows him the coral, the fish, the sea, the everything, to which he only kisses her once more.

She smiles a soft, sad smile, and scurries along, pink tail waving this and that way.

She blows a kiss to him, lets him catch it and leaves.

Day four was incredibly short.

* * *

On day five, she is kissing him this time, telling him "thank you" and things that do not make sense.

She is with him all night and everything is perfect and the sea could be on fire and no one seemed to care.

Everything seemed to be too perfect. So illogical.

Something was up.

In the four prior days he had been with her, he realized she did not act this way, and though he barely knew her, he might've loved her.

She sings to him, her chiming voice beautiful.

He realizes then that she is not a mermaid but a siren.

That is why she did not want him to find her.

She was kissing him once more when he made the realization.

He still loved the girl.

She tells him goodbye, scurries along once more, joined by other mermaids - sirens- and they all snicker at him, but faint tears are formed in her eyes.

He wants to comfort her, tell her everything will be fine, that he'll be here, she can come visit his pirate ship, he'll show her around.

But she's not human.

She tells him "I loved you not," and swims off, far, far off into the distance.

Her words are confusing and Volkner must retreat, the need for air coming back to him now that he is without a siren.

* * *

Day six never comes because she is long gone. He is dead inside.

She may not have killed him physically, but she killed him every other way. He is love sick, needs her back.

He doesn't want to be a captain of a pirate ship anymore.

He wants to travel and search the world for her, find her and kiss her softly, tell her he loves her, no matter what species she is.

But that never happens because days seven, eight and nine are all the same - days of want and need and nothing but just those.

The siren is forever gone from him, and he is forever dead.


End file.
